deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ben Tennyson vs Autistic Prince
Ben 10 vs Autistic Prince is a What-If? Death Battle. Description This is the grand debut of Maxevil's original character, the Autistic Prince, as he goes against his first opponent, Ben Tennyson. Interlude Wiz: Superheroes have lots of different back-stories, and some get their famous weapons that they are known for. Boomstick: And these two combatants are no exception. Wiz: Ben Tennyson, the boy with more than enough forms... Boomstick: ...And this new guy who calls himself the Autistic Prince. Wiz: Now we do not know anything about him, but we do have a guest who knows more about him, that we will know more on. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Ben Tennyson Wiz: When Ben Tennyson was 10 years old... Boomstick: Like the title of his first show implies. Wiz; ...he went on a country road tour with his grandfather Max Tennyson and cousin Gwen Tennyson. Then he ventured into the woods and came across a watch-like device known as the Omnitrix. Boomstick: And when he donned it on he gained his first 10 alien forms, which is another thing that implies to the the title of his first show. Wiz: And to not waste time, since there are so many alien forms, we will only allow the first 10 aliens. Boomstick: Such as Wildmutt, a blind looking alien dog who can attack his foe and detect certain attacks. Wiz: Fourarms is the strongest of Ben Tennyson's forms in physical terms. Boomstick: Also that useless pipsqueak named Grey Matter, who I would find completely useless and pathetic. Wiz: Diamondhead has enhanced strength and certain Geokinesis. Boomstick: Now that is just to name a few, along with Upgrade, the Vechicle controlling alien, XLR8, the speedy looking lizard thing, RipJaws, the aquatic monster, Stinkfly, the biggest and ugliest dragonfly ever seen, HeatBlast, the ripoff of the Human Torch, and even that traitor GhostFreak. Wiz: Now those are the first ten alien forms, if we did more, that would take a lot of more calculating and speculating. And when you think he's invincible, he really isn't he is rather clumsy and arrogant; plus there are times when the Omnitrix can time out on Ben in the worst of situations. Boomstick: And it takes time for the Omnitrix to recharge and be used for an alien again. Wiz: But that won't stop him from saving his planet from danger in any of different kinds. Ben Tennyson: It's hero time. Autistic Prince Wiz: Now what we have here is the new character on the block known as the Autistic Prince who... uh... Boomstick: What is there to know about him? Wiz: I don't know, unless our guest is here. ????: Excuse me, are you guys Wiz and Boomstick? And is this your recording studio room? Wiz; Ah, so you must be our guest, right? ????: Yes, I am Maxevil. Boomstick: Then yes we are. Maxevil: Good, and I indeed have the info on the Autistic Prince myself. Wiz: and Boomstick: (simultaneously) That's good. Maxevil: May I please explain? Wiz: Sure. Boomstick: Go right ahead. Maxevil: Thank you. (clears throat) The Autistic Prince started out as a normal human bieng at first, especially when he is known as Otto Timber Samson. But then like his competitor before him, he discovers an intergalactic 3 foot blade sword that allows him to have four different forms, five including his super form; but I will get more to that in a bit after I explain the first four. Wiz: Go right ahead then. Maxevil: Okay, now no matter which form he is in, he has the same powers between Super Strength, Flight, Accelerated Healing, Teleportation, and a sixth sense that is somewhat similar to Spider-Man's Spider Sense; now one form is his Earth Form, and by earth I mean ground and rock types and that he uses geokinetic properties, like Gaara and Toph Beifong; his other forms include a fire form... Boomstick: Just what we need, another Human Torch ripoff. Wiz: Shut up, Boomstick. Sorry, Maxevil, please continue. Maxevil: ...okay, also he has his wind form; which allows him to... Boomstick: Make an endless supply of farts? Maxevil: No, use aerokinesis; and his water form that allows him to use aquakinetic and cryokinetic abilities. And he can shapeshift those forms at any given time, and he can exit out of them whenever he pleases by withdrawing the sword. Now for his super form, it is somewhat similar to Sonic the Hedgehog's Super Form, this allows him to be an ultimate form that gives him durability and use a powerful breath that is made of all five elements between earth, fire, wind, water, and ice simultaneously which is quite similar to the Pokemon Trainer's Triple Finish move from Super Smash Bros. Brawl; However, he can only use that breathing move three times, if he does that three times, he turns back to his normal self and gets hungry, and needs to refuel on various food like the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles do with pizza on occasion. Despite that setback, he could be a very powerful opponent. Fight We see Otto Timber Samson sitting peacefully eating a meatball marinara sandwich he got from Subway, then Ben Tennyson walks by. Ben: Wow, what a retard. Otto: Hey, never use that "R" word in my presence please. Ben: Or else what? Otto: Or else things go to worse for both of us. Ben: Fine, let's see what you are really made of. Otto: (as he finishes his sandwich) Okay, you asked for it. Both get in to their fighting stance. FIGHT! Ben use his Omnitrix and turns into Fourarms, while Otto unleashes his sword to go Earth form, Foursrms goes to try and punch Earth Otto, but Eart Otto disappears in the ground, then Fourarms misses, then Earth Otto reappears behind Fourarms and kicks him. Fourarms; You litterally want to play dirty, huh? Then Fourarms turns into Diamondhead. Diamondhead: Then two can play at this. Otto then summons some rocks and throws them at Diamondhead, Diamondhead uses his own geokinesis to summon the crystals to use as a shield, and then the cloud dust forms, just when it looks like it was over, Earth Otto then senses Diamondhead coming at him and gets hit but heals quickly and when Diamonhead is about to do it again, so he then changed to his Air form. Otto: How about we take our fight to the sky? Diamondhead then turns to Stinkfly. Stinkfly; Good idea. The two supers fly in the sky dodging and trying to hit each other with their wind blows. Then Otto decides to uses his tornado to make Stinkfly dizzy while he changes to his Fire form. Then when he gets his consciousness back he gets furious in frustration and turns to Heatblast. then they blow each other some fireballs, until there is and explosion, while that happened, Otto turns to Water form, to extinguisah Heatblast, but Heatblast then turns to Ripjaws to destroy him, but after a few attacks, Otto heals himself again and freezes him in an icy prison. Then Otto turns Super, Ripjaws however isn't frozen enough for him to turn into Wild Mutt, then they trade blow for blow attacks and Otto uses his breathing attack twice but misses, and when Wildmutt tries to attack, the Omnitrix times out on him turning him back to Ben Tennyson. Ben: Oh crap, not now! Maxevil: Sayonara, Tennyson-san! Otto uses his last breathing move on Ben, disintegrating him to only his lower leg halves with feet, then Otto turns back to normal, and then returns to his eating spot, pulls out a banana he packed with his sandwich earlier and eats it. K.O.! Results Boomstick: Wow, Now Otto here is an awesome guy, I would love to have that sword! Wiz: While we know Ben has a larger variety of Alien forms, Otto has managed to be durable and smart to do the fighting as much as possible. Maxevil: And that is despite his lack of strategizing at times. Plus, keep in mind that if we all added Ben's other alien forms besides his first 10, that wuld take a lot of speculating and such, even if the ending would be otherwise or not. Boomstick: Looks like Ben Ten is now Ben Zero. Wiz and Maxevil: (Simultaneously) The winner is the Autistic Prince. Trivia *This is Maxevil's twenty-ninth Death Battle episode. *This is the first Death Battle episode of his original character, The Autistic Prince *This is Maxevil's first episode to star in the fanmade episode and describe about the character. *This is the sixteenth of Maxevil's Death Battles to have original dialogue, the first fifteen are Killer Croc vs The Lizard, Shadow the Hedgehog vs. Venom, Scyther vs Espio the Chameleon (Espio only), Lucas vs Blaze, Leonardo vs Sam, Sonic the Hedgehog vs Spider-Man, Amy Rose vs She-Dragon, Knuckles the Echidna vs Erza Scarlet, Captain Hook vs Captain Jack Sparrow, Superman vs Godzilla (Superman only), Celestia vs Palutena, Sanderson Sisters Battle Royale, Winifred Sanderson vs Audrey II, Raphael vs Charizard (Raphael only), and Dr. Eggman vs The Shredder (Dr. Eggman, The Shredder, and Karai only); and the next one is Batman vs Solid Snake (Codec talker only). Category:Maxevil Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles